La mentira de Akane
by LittleTsubaki
Summary: ¿Por qué ahora que no estaban juntos empezaron a florecer sentimientos que los confundían a ambos? Akane sentía celos de la relación de Ranma y Shampoo mientras que Ranma no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más estuvo con Akane cuando aún estaban comprometidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

_Espero que disfruten la lectura. Si notan algún error me disculpo de antemano, la historia la escribí desde mi celular y a pesar de haberla revisado desde la pc, suele pasarme que omito algún error sin darme cuenta. _

Capítulo 1

Akane se sentía una maldita pervertida, pero por alguna jodida razón no podía moverse del sitio donde estaba. Cuando regresó a casa esa tarde, jamás pensó que se encontraría con una sinfonía pecaminosa que la dejaría tan absorta. Ranma y Shampoo estaban teniendo sexo mientras ella escuchaba el golpeteo de sus cuerpos, los jadeos y gemidos viniendo de ambos.

La casa se encontraba completamente en penumbra. Todos estaban fuera. Cada quien en sus actividades típicas del sábado por tarde noche. Ella llegó temprano de su cita con Ryoga, en realidad ambos habían terminado peleando por una mentira estúpida que dijo; que aunque no había sido descubierta, sí complicó más la situación entre ambos.

Tanto ella como Ranma empezaron relaciones paralelas luego de que diferentes circunstancias anularan su matrimonio arreglado; en un principio agradeció al cielo que esa tontería terminará de una buena vez, pero luego, cuando vio que Ranma seguía su vida y empezaba a salir con chicas, una diferente cada semana hasta que sentó cabeza con la persona que menos esperaban.

No podía mentir; sentía algo de celos. ¿Había razón? No, por supuesto. No sentía ningún interés por Ranma y deseaba que fuera feliz, clarísimo. Pero han escuchado eso de que a todos nos gustan que a los demás les vaya bien, pero no mejor que a ti, pues eso mismo era lo que le sucedía. Quería el bien para quien fue su prometido sólo unos meses atrás, pero no lo quería tan bien como estaba ahora.

Akane tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Una pared delgadísima era todo lo que la separaba de aquellos cuerpos sudorosos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ese par fueron suertudos de que no fue Nabiki quién llegó antes, sino, ambos serían extorsionados para mantener a salvo su secreto. Ranma era un completo sinvergüenza por hacer algo así en su casa, más ahora que era un invitado y no alguien que terminaría formando parte de su familia.

Tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad caminar hacia su habitación. Tocaba fingir que no pasó nada. Aunque luego de escucharlos nunca más podría verlos a la cara sin imaginar lo que habían estado haciendo.

No era una santurrona. Virgen sí. Pero no ninguna santa. Entendía las necesidades físicas de las parejas perfectamente y también había visto las suficientes porno como para saber como funcionaba el acto en sí. Ella misma se masturbaba casi a diario e incluso varias veces en un mismo día. Entendía todo pero… también quería experimentar. ¿Podría ser que a eso se debían sus celos? Ranma no conocía únicamente la teoría sino que también la llevaba a la práctica. ¡Deja ya! Se dijo. ¡No te interesa en lo más mínimo!

Tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar como su pequeña discusión con Ryoga. Cerró la puerta con seguro. Se desvistió sin dejar que aquellos sonidos salieran de su mente y la hicieran imaginarse así misma en esa situación. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Sería cómo en las películas? Dulce y romántico. O cómo en las porno; crudo y salvaje.

Se acostó en su cama y llevó lentamente su mano hacía su entrepierna depilada. Acarició su pubis para que sus dedos viajarán a sus labios húmedos. Se masturbó pensando en su prometido o al menos, quien lo había sido.

A la mañana siguiente, parecía ser un domingo como cualquier otro. Su padre y su tío hacían cosas de ancianos, Kazumi preparaba el desayuno, Nabiki jugaba con su celular, mientras Ranma se mantenía desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba ese sinvergüenza? Acaso pensaba dormir el resto de la mañana.

—Buenos días. —un bostezo siguió al saludo perezoso.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró al escucharlo y sentía la cara ardiendo. ¿Por qué se moría de vergüenza? No hizo nada malo. Bueno, tal vez escuchar a escondidas sí lo era, pero no contaba porque nadie más que ella y Dios lo sabían.

—Buenos días, Ranma. —Kazumi trajo el desayuno. —Llegas justo a tiempo. —el olor a pan recién horneado y a café abrió el apetito de Akane haciendo que olvidara por completo la presencia de Ranma.

Comieron en silencio y luego cada quien siguió en lo suyo. Ella tomó un baño tranquilo, debía llamar a Ryoga para arreglar el pequeño problema, pero no le daba la gana hacerlo. Él debía buscarla a ella, después de todo fue quien se comportó como un estúpido.

Al salir se topó con Ranma, quien esperaba fuera con una cara de no muy buenos amigos.

—¿Qué haces pervertido? —no disimuló en lo más mínimo la molestia. Aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionó de la forma equivocada. ¿Por qué Ranma le provocaba esto ahora, y no antes? Acaso todo esto se debía a algún capricho inconsciente.

—Quiero saber qué carajos le dijiste a Ryoga para que quiera matarme.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —trato de irse pero él lo evitó agarrándola por los hombros.

— Eso mismo quiero saber yo. ¿Por qué recibo amenazas de muerte si en mi puta vida he tratado de acercarme a ti?

—No sé de qué hablas. Y tampoco me importa mucho. —pensaba matar ella misma con sus manos a Ryoga. Ella nunca mencionó el nombre de Ranma. Solo había dicho una pequeña mentirilla, pero jamás mencionó un nombre. —Quítate. Necesito vestirme.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Qué crees que dirá papá si ve que me tienes acorralada aquí? Viéndome así. —recalcó lo último, pues sólo vestía la toalla que apenas cubría su cuerpo lo necesario. ¿Por qué se estaba excitando tanto? Bueno, pues eso ahora no importaba, tenía que huir antes de que le sonsacaran toda la verdad.

—Solo estamos nosotros dos. Todos los demás salieron. —respondió con cierto tono malicioso que le erizo la piel.

—¡Quítate! —dijo lentamente cada sílaba. —Sabes que puedo partirte la madre sin ningún jodido problema.

—No te tengo miedo, Akane. —le respondió sonriendo arrogantemente. —Puedo defenderme perfectamente de ti.

—Estoy desnuda. Necesito vestirme. —se empezaba a sentir incomoda.

—No veo el problema.

—Le dije que lo hice con alguien, ¿bien? Parece que le molestó que no soy virgen ni pura.

Sus palabras fueron con un balde de agua fría para Ranma. Aflojó su agarre sin poderse creer lo que había dicho. Ella aprovechó ese momento para correr a su habitación, reaccionó segundos después siendo demasiado tarde, ella se había encerrado en su habitación dejándolo afuera con muchas preguntas y sin ninguna jodida respuesta. ¿Qué diablos?

Akane había estado con alguien cuando ellos todavía estaban comprometidos y esa traición le hacía hervir la sangre. Quería saber quién había sido el maldito bastardo que se atrevió a tocar lo que le pertenecía.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota de autora:****Luego de meses, por fin vuelvo. Me quedé sin laptop, la pobre no pudo más y murió. De verdad, admiro a las personas que escriben desde su celular y actualizan con él. Yo apenas puedo, así que perdonen los errores o si el cap parece algo desordenado. Aún no me acostumbro a trabajar así. Gracias por leer y a quiénes comentaron y pensaron en seguirlo... lo más seguro es que ni lo recuerden... C: De todas formas, gracias. **

Capítulo 2

¿Suya? Se debatió en el porqué había elegido esa palabra para referirse a Akane. Ryoga era un completo idiota por molestarse con ella, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿él? Se sentía molesto y no sabía por qué. No le importaba su virginidad, o mejor dicho, la carencia de ella. Al contrario, el saber que no lo era, lo ponía cachondo. En ese instante, tenía la verga dura sólo imaginándola en ese jodido instante en el que su cuerpo se retorcería en un orgasmo, y lo mejor, era él quién se lo provocaba, era su maldita verga la que estaba enterrada en su…

—No vayas por ahí, Ranma. —murmuró para sí mismo. Luego de un baño y arreglarse para salir con su novia, echó un vistazo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Akane. ¿Quién habrá sido él? Nunca vio señales de que existiera alguien en su vida. O tal vez, estaba demasiado ciego ignorando su existencia. Había sido un imbécil, aunque ella tampoco se quedó atrás en ellos.

En unas semanas no habría problema, él se iría y se liberaría de una buena vez del yugo de su padre. Genma era un jodido bastado sin vergüenza, aprovechándose de su amistad para seguir siendo un parásito en una casa ajena. Pronto podría irse, Ukyo no sólo era su jefa en un trabajo de medio tiempo, sino también, le alquilaría un lugar donde quedarse luego de cumplir los 18 años. Ahora podría tener más intimidad con su novia, sin vivir pendiente de la posible llegada de uno de los Tendo.

-. -. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Una llamada tras otras. Ryoga no podía entender que no quería hablar con él, por lo visto. Se vistió con pijama, después de todo era un domingo, no tenía planes de salir y tampoco quería hacerlo. Sentía mucha vergüenza de todo. Se acostó en su cama y volvió a leer el mensaje de Ryoga.

"Nunca le perdonaré que se aprovechará de ti"

Leer esas palabras solo le provocaban más coraje del que ya sentía. ¿Aprovecharse de ella? Nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de obligarla o manipularla de alguna manera. Acaso alguna mujer se molestaría con un hombre por no ser virgen, claro que no. Entonces, por qué a ellos sí les interesaba tanto el jodido tema.

Una nueva llamada apareció. Y está vez, mucho más enojada no dudo en responderla.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Akane, por favor. Hablemos, yo creo que malinterpretaste las cosas.

—¿ Yo qué? Dime, quién fue el maldito idiota que corrió a amenazar a Ranma.

—Ese maldito. ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima? Y luego sin más, romper el compromiso dejándote deshonrada.

—¿ Deshorada? Ryoga, ¿te estás oyendo? Valgo menos por no ser virgen o algo por el estilo. Sabes, que. No, no quiero saber la respuesta. Quiero que sepas una cosita; no, no lo hice con Ranma, tampoco pienso decirte quien fue. No quiero volver a verte. Y, si llegas a abrir la boca, te mato.

Sin más le colgó la llamada y bloqueó su contacto de todo lo que pudo. ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS HOMBRES DEL MUNDO! Los odiaba. Hubiese preferido mil veces ser lesbiana. Así no tendría que perder su tiempo con todos esos hijos de puta.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -.

—Nabiki, ¿qué haces aquí? —Kuno parecía bastante confundido.

—Dame dinero para el taxi. —fue su respuesta. Kuno se dirigió a pagarle al pobre hombre que esperaba fuera de su propiedad. Tanto tiempo conociendo a Nabiki, le enseñó que no valía la pena enojarse ni discutir por cosas como aquella, ella seguiría haciéndolo. Poniendo deudas y compromisos sobre su cabeza. Era una maldita bruja.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? No puedes ir por la vida esperando que pague todos tus malditos caprichos.

—Kuno, querido. Eres rico, pagar un taxi no es nada para tus bolsillos.

—Mi padre es rico, yo sigo siendo un estudiante como tú. —le recordó. Omitiendo claro que era el único heredero de todo aquello.

—Sí, sí. Querido, vamos adentro y dame algo para beber.

Unas horas después, con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte. Nabiki yacía ebria sobre su cama. Reconoció dos de las botellas del whisky favorito de su padre tiradas en el suelo. Una vacía y la otra poco más la mitad. Kuno la dejó sola para irse a entrenar, pensó que se aburriría y se iría a su casa, no sin dejar una nota diciendo que usaría su tarjeta de crédito para pagar el Uber. Todavía no entendía como ella había conseguido sus datos, pero los tenía.

—¿Acostumbras a beber en la casa de cualquiera? —le dijo tratando de sentarla sobre la cama. Apestaba a cantina de mala muerte, pero extrañamente seguía consciente o al menos eso creía.

—No, Kuno querido. Solo en la tuya. —le acarició la mejilla. —Ignorando que eres un idiota, de verdad que tienes una cara hermosa. —le acunó el rostro con las manos antes de robarle un beso. Un toque juguetón. —Sí, Kuno. Eres bastante guapo.

—A mí me pareces una bruja avariciosa. —le respondió, antes de que ella volviera a besarlo. Esta vez, un beso real, Kuno saboreó el whisky en su boca, y disfruto sus manos cálidas agarrando sus hombros y sus uñas clavándose en su piel.

—Hasta besas bien. —le dijo justo antes de volverse a acostar y quedarse dormida.

. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Ranma llegó a casa de los Tendo justo después de las nueve de la noche. Se encontró a todos nerviosos y preocupados. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Ranma, ¿has visto a Nabiki? —Kasumi parecía al borde del llanto. —No contesta las llamadas y todavía no ha vuelto.

—No sé nada de ella desde la mañana. —le respondió. —Debe estar con alguna de sus amigas.

—Las llamé a todas, nadie la vio desde anoche. —esta vez respondió Akane. El señor Tendo lloraba desconsoladamente.

Nabiki jamás había violado el toque de queda de su familia. Debían estar en casa justo a las ocho. Su padre solía ser un hombre permisivo en casi todo, menos en el pequeño tema de la seguridad de sus hijas y el respeto al hogar. Kasumi empezó a llorar y a murmurar algo sobre lo decepcionada que estaría su madre por descuidar a sus hermanas.

Ranma no pudo evitar abrazarla para tratar de consolarla. Kasumi se aferró a él con fuerza. Ver el drama lo estaba poniendo nervioso también. Nabiki no sabía defenderse a sí misma como lo haría Akane. Él lo sabía. Todos lo sabía. Si alguien tratara de aprovecharse de ella para lastimarla de alguna manera, lo más seguro es que lo lograría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le había dado varias tazas de café para tratar de bajarle la borrachera. Era tarde y no podía quedarse a dormir en su casa, es decir, de poder, podría, pero no sería correcto. La llevo al baño, tendría que darle una ducha de agua helada. Ella se aferró a él mientras la llevaba en brazos, le besó el cuello varias veces provocando escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral y haciendo que otra parte de su cuerpo se sacudiera.

—Nabiki, quiero que sepas que hago esto sin ninguna segunda intención. —estaba desnudándola. Y sentía su cara arder. Era un hombre después de todo, y el cuerpo de una mujer, así fuera Nabiki Tendo, le excitaba.

Sus pechos quedaron a la vista. ¡Hermosos¡ Pensó Kuno mientras trataba saliva y seguía con la parte de abajo.

—¡Sostente de mí! —le ordenó. Ella sin rechistar le obedeció. Le quito los pantalones y las bragas. Estaba desnuda frente a él. Completamente desnuda. ¡Dios lo ayudara¡ ¿Cómo nunca notó lo hermosa que era?

Le ayudó a ducharse, a vestirse, volvió a darle una taza de café. Cuidó de ella con tanta ternura y paciencia. Que Nabiki no pudo ignorar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. Kuno era todo un hombre. Ni una sola vez se aprovechó de ella. No tocó más de lo necesario. Ni siquiera trató de besarla una vez más.

—Abre la boca. —le metió una menta, luego dos más. —Tal vez así, no apestes tanto.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras la guiaba por el pasillo.

—A tu casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ranma ayudó a Kasumi a recoger la mesa luego de la cena. Todos los demás, ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones como era su costumbre después de terminar de comer. Ella no hablaba, pero él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo había pasado. Desde que se mudó con los Tendo, trabó una fuerte relación con la hija mayor, quien realmente era el pilar de la familia, quien asumió demasiadas responsabilidades y quien sin saberlo era la persona más importante de toda la casa, ellos no serían capaces de vivir sin Kasumi.

Él le ayudó a lavar los platos, como cada noche, mientras ella limpiaba y preparaba todo para la mañana siguiente. La confianza entre ambos, era bastante grande, y es que, luego de meses ayudándola, empezó a conocer a la mujer real detrás de la chiquilla sumisa y servicial que todos conocían. Ranma comenzó a barrer mientras Kasumi se encargaba de planchar los uniformes para sus hermanas.

—¿Vas a decirme qué pasó? —preguntó y esperó una respuesta. La vio tensarse, pero ella siguió en su tarea. Las lágrimas mojaban la tela y la plancha las iba secando; borrando la evidencia.

—Kasumi. —le quitó la plancha de las manos, la puso a un lado para luego abrazarla. —Cariño, ¿qué pasó?

Ella sorbió mocos de una forma tan tierna, que Ranma ignoro que su ropa se había llenado de estos. Se limpió con la mano, y lo miró con sus ojitos hinchados. Su hermana mayor, se dijo a sí mismo; Kasumi lo adoptó como su hermano, ella lo aconsejaba y cuidaba como siempre hubiese deseado que alguien más lo hiciera, y él le devolvió el amor que ella se merecía. La amaba con toda su alma, de una forma no romántica, nada sexual. La amaba como un hermano a su hermana y ella lo hacía de la misma manera.

—Me pidió matrimonio. —soltó en un quejido lleno de dolor. —Quiere que sea su esposa… —volvió a romper en llanto.

—Tonta, ¿Por qué lloras? —la abrazó con fuerza. —Pensé que eso querías.

Kasumi era una mujer muy tradicional, casarse era su sueño, dedicarse al hogar y a los niños. Al principio, no lo entendía, ella era lista y podía aspirar a algo más, luego, entendió que no todos querían lo mismo. Kasumi era muy diferente a Nabiki, quien fantasea a con ser una gran mujer de negocios, tener riqueza y lujos, mientras que, en su sencillez, Kasumi era una chica hogareña y se sentía realizada de esa manera. Cada quien era diferente y él respetaba su decisión.

—Le dije que no. —esa repuesta no la esperaba. —No puedo aceptarlo, y creo que lo lastime y ya no quiere saber de mí.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, tonta? Lo amas y él te ama. —era testigo del amor que se sentían. Bastaba verlos juntos, las miradas de complicidad y entendimiento mutuo. Ranma quería algo así en su vida, pero dudaba que llegara a encontrar alguien así.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—Sí, sí puedes. ¡Mereces ser feliz! —le dio un beso en la frente. —No renuncies a esto, por favor.

—No puedo. —miró hacia la puerta y se echó a llorar. —Me necesitan. Todos ellos. Papá no podría vivir sin mí.

—Sí pueden, y se acostumbraran a hacerlo. —ella estaba loca si renunciaba a todo por la manada de inútiles que había en ese maldito lugar.

—Morirían de hambre sin mí. Ninguno sabe cocinar ni planchar. —buscaba excusas y argumentos, pero hasta ella sabía que era inútil. —Papá me necesita, desde que murió mamá… yo me he encargado de todo. Necesita mi compañía. Akane y Nabiki se irán en algún momento y yo… yo… tengo que quedarme con él. —la voz se le quebraba, pero ella de verdad creía en lo que decía. Desde que la conoció se dio cuenta el gran sacrificio que hacía por el bienestar de toda la familia y ninguno de los malagradecidos parecía importarle en lo más mínimo esa pequeña y amorosa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Él puede vivir sin ti, lo entendería. Kasumi…

—Ranma Saotome, dije que no. —dijo zanjando el tema. Él no siguió para no hacerla enojar.

-. -. -. -.-.-.-.

Akane entró a la habitación de Nabiki. Estaba dormida y le costó un mundo despertarla, cuando lo logro, el aliento de su hermana apestaba a alcohol. Akane tendría que hablar seriamente con Kuno. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese imbécil darle alcohol a Nabiki? Era un sinvergüenza.

Abrió un ojo de mala gana, Akane no solía hablar con ella muy seguido, en realidad, simplemente aparecía cuando tenía que hablar sobre algo escandaloso que no le diría a la siempre recta y correcta Kasumi. Por eso, a pesar del sueño y las ganas de vaciar su estómago, trato de prestarle atención y no morir en el intento.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, mientras cerraba su ojo. ¡Carajo! Tal vez se había excedido en la bebida, tal vez no debía aparecerse en la casa del tarado de Kuno y tal vez, solo tal vez debería sentirse avergonzada de que él la hubiese visto desnuda, pero lo único que sentía, era una creciente necesidad de provocarlo hasta ver donde soportaría.

—Primero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a reír.

—No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, Akane. —se dio la vuelta, puso la almohada sobre su cabeza. Estaba empezando a dolerle y sentía el contenido de su estómago subiendo lentamente por su garganta.

—¡Me da vergüenza! —le comentó sintiéndose la mujer más ridícula del mundo. Lo que le había dicho a Ryoga era estúpido, lo sabía, pero tampoco quería que él siguiera tratándola como una "señorita de casa", quería que la tratara como una mujer.

—¿Ya metiste las patas? —se sentó en la cama. Se mareó un poco por la brusquedad del movimiento. —¿Con Ryoga?

—No, Nabiki. Aún no, pero ese es el problema.

—¿No quiere usar condón el cabrón? ¿No te trabaja bien antes de meterla? ¿Al menos ya lo intentaron? ¿La tiene pequeña o muy grande? No me dejes con tantas dudas y dime qué es de una buena vez.

—¡NO! —se preguntaba como su hermana podía hacer esos comentarios sin sonrojarse.

—Habla de una vez, ya me estas aburriendo.

—Le dije a Ryoga que no era virgen, y ahora no sé qué hacer.

—¿Y eso para qué o qué?

—No lo entenderías. —le dijo con el rostro colorado. —Es solo que Ryoga...

—Dile que es mentira y problema arreglado. Y si no quieres que te descubra la mentira, pues busca otro que te la quite.

—No es tan fácil. —le respondió.

—Kuno lo haría. —se encogió de hombros. —Y te juro que nadie nunca lo sabría.

—¿Estás loca? —Nabiki veía las cosas con una sencillez que le parecía ridícula. No pensaba perder su virginidad con cualquiera. Quería alguien en especial, solo que no sabía exactamente a quién, o tal vez sí, pero no se atrevía a aceptarlo ni siquiera a sí misma. —¿Acaso lo hiciste con Kuno?

—Aún no, tonta. —pero como le tenía ganas a ese tarado.

-.-.-.-.-.

Kuno entró a su habitación y para su jodida sorpresa se encontró a su hermana acostada en su cama. Kodachi tenía un serio problema respetando la intimidad de su persona. Ella estaba en pijama, parecía bastante enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero, que solo dejaba en evidencia lo malditamente mimada que se encontraba.

—¡Eres asqueroso! —le recriminó sin siquiera saludarlo.

—¡Buenas noches para ti también, hermana! —respondió sarcásticamente. Empezó a buscar una pijama para dormir. Su hermana se puso de pie, cruzó los brazos y siguió mirándolo de esa manera tan fea que le provocaba ganas de empujarla fuera de su cuarto. —Bien, ¿qué se supone que hice?

—¡Te vi salir con una chica! —lo señaló. —¡Ella iba completamente ebria!

—No tengo como defenderme de eso. —le dijo sin más.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —Kodachi se acercó para golpearlo. —¡Asqueroso! ¡Eres asqueroso!

—No, no me acosté con ella. —le dijo deteniendo sus golpes. —¡Jamás me aprovecharía de una mujer ebria! ¿Acaso no me conoces?

—¡Es injusto! ¡Puedes traer mujeres a la casa! En cambio, ¿yo? Yo ni siquiera puedo traer a mis amigas.

—Porque ni siquiera tienes amigas. —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Dijiste algo, idiota?

—No, nada.

—¡Quiero tener novio! —se tiró en la cama y empezó a patalear. —No es justo, todas las chicas en mi escuela tienen o han tenido novio. Y yo ni siquiera he besado a un chico.

—¡Qué gran tragedia!

—Te puedes burlar todo lo que quieras, pero es tu culpa. Nadie quiere salir conmigo por tu culpa. Odio que seas mi hermano.


End file.
